


Lullaby

by brooklyn09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09
Summary: Greg is exhausted. Mycroft tries to ease him into slumber.





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet originally posted on Tumblr. The lullaby is Brahms Lullaby by Metro Lyrics. * denotes a word I changed from 'mother's' to 'my'.

The case had been a nightmare. Five solid sixteen plus hour days. Greg was dead on his feet. The last two nights he never even made it home, instead kipping on a couch in an unused office at New Scotland Yard. Mycroft sent texts, and called, but their conversations were rushed, brief, and barely enough to sustain him. 

He finally made it home after midnight on the fifth day, suspects apprehended, paperwork mostly done. With bloodshot eyes, and a sway in his step, he stumbled into their bedroom. Mycroft woke instantly, sitting up and taking in his husband's appearance. Wrinkled clothes hung loosely from Greg's stooped frame. Disheveled hair, five o'clock shadow, too pale complexion. Greg sat wearily on the bed.

"Gregory," Mycroft moaned. " You look absolutely exhausted. You are not going to work tomorrow, I don't care what crises arises. If they think you're working tomorrow, they'll have to go through me. And they'll fail. You are going to stay in this bed and get some much needed sleep. "

Greg was so tired, he started to cry. He wasn't sad. He just didn't have control of his emotions, the exhaustion he felt was bone deep. Mycroft gathered him in a hug, and laid him down next to him in their bed. He cradled Greg's head into his chest, and rubbed his back with his free hand. Mycroft began murmuring reassurances to Greg, that he was so proud of him for being such a hard worker, a devoted officer seeking justice for crime victims. Such a caring, unselfish man. 

"I'm so tired, I don't even know if I can fall asleep. I just can't shut my brain off. All the thoughts of the past few days are just churning together in my mind and they won't stop. I just want to sleep" Greg sobbed.

"Shh, my love, just relax, and listen to my voice. Concentrate on my fingers, stroking your back. Think happy thoughts of when we were content - strolling on the beach in Antigua. The waves lapping against the shore while we made love in our villa. Listening to the night birds when we stayed in the cabin in the Dolomites. The sound of rain lightly falling on the roof of our home."

Greg's crying lessened, his breathing began to even out, and Mycroft began singing in a low voice, 

"Lullaby, and good night, in the skies stars are bright.  
May the moon's silvery beams bring you sweet dreams.  
Close your eyes now and rest, may these hours be blessed.  
'Til the sky's bright with dawn, when you wake with a yawn.

Lullaby, and good night, you are my* delight.  
I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms.

Sleepyhead, close your eyes, for I'm right beside you.  
Guardian angels are near, so sleep without fear.  
Lullaby, and good night, with roses bedight.  
Lilies o'er head, lay thee down in thy bed.

Lullaby, and good night, you are my* delight.  
I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms.

Lullaby, and sleep tight, my darling sleeping.  
On sheets white as cream, with a head full of dreams.  
Sleepyhead, close your eyes, I'm right beside you.  
Lay thee down now and rest, may your slumber be blessed.

Hush, darling one, sleep through the night,  
Sleep through the night,  
Sleep through the night."

Mycroft sang the lullaby through twice. When he finished, Greg did not stir, and was breathing deeply. Mycroft continued holding Greg close, and not long after, fell into deep slumber as well.


End file.
